The Girl Who Changed Sesshomaru
by JulieNightshade
Summary: Vivian Lopez was an ordinary girl who is a history nerd and is a year old than Kagome. She went to her favorite bookshop where she encounters Sesshomaru's sword. she is thrown back in time to save Sesshomaru but from what? himself? and who really is the shopkeeper?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Vivian Lopez and I am 16 years old with a passion for history and everything that is history. Lately, I am stuck on Japanese history and I loved finding and keeping old relics. All in all am a big nerd. My life changed once I went to an old shop where I lived in downtown Cali. Strange as it is but they sold old books and the bookkeeper is a very dear friend of mine. Today got a new shipment and am on my way to see what I can get my hands on today.

As normal when I walked through the glass door the little bell will ring and Mr, Yama was, as usual, smoking his pipe and putting away his books. I took a deep breath nothing smelled better than old books. I smile and walked up to the counter and rang the small bell on his side. He turned knowing it was me and smiled

"Hello, Vivian how was school? am assuming you're here to check out the shipment ne?

I giggled at the old man he knew me like my own grandpa. " It was school nothing interesting ever happens and Yes sir what have you got for me today I finished reading all the books on the feudal era."

Mr, Yama shook his head with a smile and mentioned for me to follow him to the back of the store. He stopped at one huge box that I could fall in if I wasn't too careful. He opened the box very careful as to make sure nothing got damaged.

" I know how much you love history books so I packed all these for ya be careful some of them I had to bless in case it gives you trouble and as always have fun. Let me know if you have any questions." Mr, Yama patted my head and I smiled at him. a very few people will come into the store but since I always came he always stayed later with me and told me stories of his relatives.

I grabbed a chair by the window my usual seat and looked inside the box. There where some scrolls and paintings. But what caught my eye wasn't a painting or scroll. Those were used to protect something much more deadly and was wrapped in cloth. I picked it up carefully but didn't remove the cloth this sword made me uneasy. I put it down next to me and grabbed some paintings and scrolls. They must tell who the owner of this sword right?

I got random scrolls and paintings. First I opened a scroll it had Japanese writing no problem as I took classes to read such writing besides my normal Spanish and English.

_"Father asked me if I had something to protect. How foolish as if I ,Sesshomaru need something so useless to gain unstoppable power. I will not fall into his footsteps and mate a human and have filthy half breeds. This child is no brother of mine his blood tints the Tashio bloodline. Father has shamed the house of the moon."_

**_'I narrowed my eyes seems like this Sesshomaru has a real stick up his ass. I read something about there being demons who walked the earth once maybe he was one of them and the owner of this sword?"_**

I shook my head and grabbed a painting. **'maybe this Sesshomaru was insecure about his looks or he had short man syndrome" ** I giggled at the thought and opened the painting and what I saw made me feel like an idiot.

There he was standing on a cliff his long hair swaying in the breeze. He was a very good looking man with a crescent moon on his forehead. His kimono was also swaying. He would be on every magazine titled the most handsome man in the world. only if he didn't look so cold. I looked closer at his hip and the same sword that lay next to me was indeed his. I got up and dusted myself off and went to look for Mr, Yama

I found him in the same place but he looked lost in thought. I tapped his shoulder and he snapped out of it. he smiled at me. "what can I do for you dear."

"Sorry to disturb you but I have some questions about the sword and this Sesshomaru character.

Mr, Yama nodded his head and looked at the painting I carefully rolled back. "ahh yes the killing perfection he was an Inu demon."

"Inu demon like in dog?"

"Yes, every man and demon feared him. He never took a mate he detested humans."

"Humans? You're saying there actually was demons running around before in the old days?!"

Mr, Yama chuckled at me while I pouted. "After all, you read that most unbelievable? who knows these are just stories but Sesshomaru was indeed real but if he was a demon we will never know."

I sighed when asked about the sword I replied. "yes I saw it it's big but it's not damaged if that's what you're wondering."

He went back to get the sword and looked at me. "you didn't remove the cloth"

"I didn't know I could." I lied not willing to admit that I was a bit scared to for unknown reasons. He held it out for me to take. I took the sword and he nodded his head for me to removed the cloth and am not one to disrespect my elders did so.

As the cloth fell from the blade it began to glow and a rush of wind blew blowing my hair as it did so. I gasped and the sword grew warmer. then Mr, Yama grabbed it out of my hands. I looked at him wide-eyed

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Seems like the sword likes you"

"That thing is alive or something?!"

He patted my shoulder and smiled softly. "Its okay Vivian here take this it said to bring one true love please as an old man and grandfather like figure please take it."

I blew my bangs outta my face as he wasn't giving me answers. I grabbed the necklace he held in his hands it looked like a giant dog howling at the moon. The dog itself was silver with a black string to hold in place. I raised my eyebrow at him and shook my head and put it around my neck anyway.

"Excuse me but I should take my leave my grandfather must be expecting me." I started to feeling out of breath and smelling something strange. I went down to my knees and the last thing I heard and saw was Mr, Yama saying "Sorry dear only you can save him. please save my..."

**500 years in the past**

I woke up with a gasp. I got up quickly and looked at my surroundings no buildings just tall trees. I looked down and breath a sigh of relief my clothes were still on my black sneakers with black skinny jeans. My Alice in Wonderland tee shirt from hot topic that read 'we're all mad here' was still on me. That old man?! how can he do this to me?! plus I can't save anyone?! I took a deep breath to calm myself down

"okay am fine am fine just find the nearest coffee shop or find someone with a phone to get me back home. once I found out where I am."

I walked for who knows how long and haven't seen a single soul. Thank God I learned martial arts grandpa wanted me to learn since I walked everywhere and he always said a girl should protect herself. I sat down under a tree frowning "I'll never find my way home." I heard something move the sound of someone running but quietly. whoever it was didn't know I was skilled in martial arts. I stood and looked around.

"Come out I know your there please I mean no harm I just want to go home"

Next thing I knew I was pinned against a tree. I grabbed the person hand and tighten my grip but said person looked me right in the eye and my eyes widen

"Where did you get this necklace.?!"

"Mr, Yama gave it to me?!"

"don't lie to me?!"

"I am not please put me down!"

The man threw me down to the ground. I kept coughing as air once again filled my lungs. I looked back at the man who just glared at me.

"What's your name human"

I glared back at him and placed my hands on my hips. "what makes you think I'll tell you after you tried to kill me?! maybe you should tell me your name frist"

"Human this Sesshomaru does no such thing"

I smiled as he realized his slip up and then remember who he was. "wait what year is it?! tell me?!"

"girl you're in Japan the sengoku jidai."

I couldn't believe his words this was a trick! Time travel wasn't a thing.! and for the second time I fainted


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru Pov**

This girl was indeed strange. She dressed strangely as well. Like the Miko, his half breed always kept around him. She was human but she didn't reek like the others. She smelt like roses and lilies. It was pleasant to his nose. But why did she have his mother necklace? More importantly who was this Mr, Yama?

**' seems a human has invaded your thoughts'**

I growled my beast has layed dormant for longest but pops out when a mere human girl shows up out of nowhere! _'hush you or I'll shove you back in your cage'_

**'The mighty Sesshomaru yelling at his beast she will be what you need'** His beast all but taunted him with its riddles. none the less I looked at the girl. Stupid did she really think I wouldn't kill her?! I kneeled down to her unconscious body. She was indeed easy on the eyes with her long dark brown hair and slightly tan skin. I moved her hair out of her face and her lips were plump as if they have never have been kissed. Her nose was small which went along with her face.

I moved my hand back surprised I would do such things. _ 'where is your honor Sesshomaru?! But I should take her back she is in the western lands and I am the lord. such a troublesome girl'_

**'you will pick up this beauty?'**

_'did you not heed my warning'_

**'...'**

I picked up the girl she was very light. My eyebrows knitted together. Why was I worried about this stange girl? I shook my head and summoned my cloud. we should reach the castle by noon. I looked once again down at the girl she will most likey be passed out long after we arrive. suits him just fine.

As we flew I kept thinking. Mother only had that necklace but after she passed father was the only one who had it. He always kept it around his neck til that woman entered his life and gave birth to that halfbreed. But he still kept it in a safe place so how come it came into the hands of a mere human girl?

When we arrived I landed softly to the ground the girl was still passed out. When I walked to the gate the guards were wide-eyed but moved none the less. As I walked with the girl in my arms many maids and servants started murmuring forgetting that I can hear them.

"Did you see Lord Sesshomaru carrying that filthy human?"

"I did but she mustn't be filthy if our lord carries her"

"yes yes but he wouldn't bring her back she must have seduced our lord?!"

I growled were all my servants this way? I stopped mid-stride and turned halfway to face them "If all you have time to gossip leave the castle immediately and bring me Jakren!"

As soon as his name was called a green toad demon came wobbling as his life depended on it. It did. The toad came kneeling at my feet.

"It is I Jakren your humble and loyal servant what can I do for you, my lord?"

"hn, prepare the room upstairs near mine and have two guards be at the door as well as yourself come and get me when the girl awakens. And Jarken if she is harmed in any way I will kill you"

The toad eyes widen with the treat but also the fact that his lord put the human girl in the mate to be room. Regardless he did as his lord told him to.

I walked with Jarken in tow. As Jarken set up the room and I had my best guards Lin and Kane also my two best friends. Once they saw me and the girl in my arms Kane smirked.

"Yo Sesshomaru finally decided to mate huh? and what a beauty she is as well."

"Shut it Kane you know Ice prick here doesn't mate human even if said human is beautiful and good looking he's picky." Lin and Kane laughed I growled at them and they stopped laughing. Jarken opened the door and I set the girl down who was still asleep I checked her forehead no fever. I made a mental note to ask her name and save the rest for later.

I walked out and closed the door. I turned to two idiots who still was smirking at me. "If you value your life I suggest that you drop those smirks or I'll give you permanent ones understand? Inform me when the girl awakens and she is not allowed to leave the room"

"Yes my lord"

"Yes my lord"

"Yes my lord"

All three said and I went to my study to go over some war papers and such. I heard Kane speak once he thought I was out of earshot.

"So Jarken seems like you and Sesshomaru are no longer together"

"Why you stupid Dragon demon! I'll have you know that that wretched girl is not fit to be my lord's mate!"

"ooooh Kane you hit a soft spot hahaha" Lin laughed

"I believe so" Kane laughed even louder.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance but I had work to do than deal with those idiots.

**Vivan Pov**

I woke up with a killer headache. I sat up and realized that I was laying on a bed. It was a dark purple bedding and the whole room was in dark colors. It was a bit depressing but its beauty made one forget about it and it had a homey feel. Its deep red walls with flowers printing the walls were breathtaking. I got up from the bed and walked around while thinking to myself.

_' There is no way that Mr, Yama can send me back in time it's not possible. But I saw Sesshomaru the same Sesshomaru who was in the paintings marks and all. I see why he is called killing perfection. My throat still hurts. Grandpa!? who will take care of him?! I am the only one working and we're hardly making ends meet. Maybe the necklace can send me back?! It did get me here right?! '_

I reached around my neck only to touch my bare skin. I looked around again and found the door! I ran to it and threw it open. One way or another I have to get home to grandpa!

I didn't make a step when two men grabbed me and forced me back inside with them and a walking toad?! Holy shit this place is going to be the death of me! One of the humans like men had scales like some lizard and the other looked like a wolf with one of them red markings on the cheeks and the other black. Their eyes scared me the most one of them had all black eyes no pupil none that I can see anyways and the other all red with even a redder pupil.

"Lookie here Lin the girl woke up!" The one with the scale like skin said with a big cheesy smile on his face

"I see that Kane. Jarken inform lord Sesshomaru his mate is awake" the wolf-like man Lin said to the toad

"She is not his mate! I'll show you!" The walking slimeball all but shrieked. and ran out the room with a weird looking stick he waved around like a lunatic

They turned back to me after watching the toad leave. I believe Kane was his name looked at me with what looked like concern.

"Hey, are you alright you don't look so good?"

I looked between the two wide-eyed and I believe the one called Lin spoke. "She must be in shock. Maybe we should introduce ourselves, my lady, I am Lin a wolf demon and this smiling sally is Kane a dragon demon we won't hurt you."

I looked at them closely they seem to be fighters more like guards who know how to fight. I still need to get out of here. It couldn't hurt to try. I smiled at them.

"Am Vivian Nice to meet you two and please know I give my deepest apologies"

They looked confused and I used this to my advantage.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

At last that girl is awake now I can get my answers. But when I got there I was beyond furious. Both Lin and Kane were tied up back to back with tape covering their mouth. I ripped the tape off their mouth and they flinched.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?! ARE YOU EVEN GUARDS?!"

Kane spoke with amusement "Sesshomaru that kitten has claws!"

Lin once freed whacked him on the head "She knows martial arts my lord she completely blindsided us for someone so small to take both of us down. She isn't your avange girl."

Jarken came running down the hall and stopped at the open door catching his breath. "My lord the girl -gasp- disguised herself as a servant and left the castle grounds!"

This girl was indeed unlike the rest. Which made her even more intresting. Turns out she's smart. I ran out of the room to ctach up with her she couldn't have gone far with her human speed and when I catch her there will be hell to pay.

Lin and Kane stood still emmbarssed that they were overtaken by a female and Kane as always made a remark.

"Well Vivian is a perfect match for ice boy"

"Kane Just don't speak."


	3. Chapter 3

**Vivian Pov**

*pant, pant* Thank God I got away from that castle. Though I felt bad for Lin and Kane they were kind to me but they were under orders to keep confind! I had to use bedding to tie them up I noticed they didn't want to hurt me maybe another order by his truly. Still, I ain't no prisoner I have to get back to grandpa. The tape though I found in one of the dresser Sesshomaru shouldn't be so careless or maybe he thought I was weak and didn't know how to defend myself. HA! Now that was something to laugh at.

I kept running knowing Sesshomaru isn't far behind luck is on my side I aced P.E. It wasn't long till I heard another voice that was male

"Oi Miroku ya sure felt a powerful aura here I ain't see shit!"

"Inuyasha look out!"

I ran into a red-clad person face first. Damn so close to getting rid of that asshole. I was helped up by another man dressed in purple robes. I saw another woman who was dressed in old time clothes but the other female had future clothing! With a small child like fox?

"Miss sorry my friend bumped into you may we know your name?"

I blinked again to shake off my nerves. The man I bumped into pushed the man aside and sniffed me. "Who the hell are you"

I noticed a sword at his hip that he has yet to pull out. I grabbed him by the shoulder and disarming him in one swift move while the sword was at his throat. All his comrades went into a fighting stance while the one who I believe to be in the same time as me drew her bow. "Inuyasha!"

"Come any closer I"ll kill him now tell me did he send you?!"

The small group gave each other confused glances and the purple-robed man stepped up carefully. "Ma'am we don't mean any harm if you need help rest assured we can help you."

"Oi, you wentch let me go!"

I looked at the one who they called Inuyasha who had dog ears?! My gripped almost loosen but I held on tighter.

"You can"t make Tessaiga cut much less use it at its full power your just a human!"

I glared at him and placed the sword closer to his throat. I know he's stronger to break free of my hold but why doesn't he?

"Oh yeah, you don't underestimate me."

I was able to draw a small amount of blood and the small group gasped.

"Stop please! We really mean no harm" The girl with her green school uniform cried out

"Than tell me are you Sesshomaru's men and woman!?"

They all grew quiet and Inuyasha started laughing "Hell no I will never work with that asshole brother of mine!"

I threw Inuyasha down shocked that he was the brother of Sesshomaru. "Hey! Did you have to throw me?!"

"I am sorry"

Inuyasha dusted himself off. "Yeah well, no harm no foul I guess you didn't trust us we would've done the same. As you know am Inuyasha this here is Miroku, Sango and Kirara, Shippo, And Kagome."

Kagome walked up to me and looked at me closely. Her eyes widen when she realized I wasn't from here.

"Where did you come from?' She asked

"Am guessing you also time traveled?"

Miroku stepped in and looked at his friends seems like he was the rational one.

"Seems we have a lot to talk about miss...?"

"Vivian"

We all moved forward I felt like I can trust them so I followed thankfully they knew why I wanted to keep going. Kagome and Sango made camp by a river and helped with what I could I don't want to ruin any system they had in place. Kagome and Inuyasha often bickered cause his ramen wasn't ready. The little child named Shippo and Sango cat Kirara played a small game of tag. I smiled they were like one big happy family. I heard a loud smack and saw Miroku tried to touch my ass! Luckily Sango hit him with her giant boomerang.

"Monk! Watch that cursed hand of yours!"

"Thanks, Sango," I said and she smiled at me. Once everyone had their meals in front of them Kagome looked at me "Well ready to share what brought you here?"

I sighed it had to happen eventually. I nodded my head. "Well, I am from the U.S."

"Really? But your Japanese is perfect!" Kagome smiled

"Yes, I learned your language along with my other studies. As for what brought me I have no Idea. My favorite subject is history and I was currently reading this era of yours and my friend and bookshop owner Mr, Yama had a new shipment coming in and I ran from school to his shop. He had a huge box with a lot of old relics and I saw a lot of scrolls and paintings and a sword of Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha spits out his ramen in shock and poor Shippo was next to him when he did it. I gave him Kagome's napkin she gave and I earned a smile from the child.

"You mean that this Mr, Yama had Sesshomaru sword?!'

I nodded my head. "Yes Mr, Yama collects all relics of history and his sword was there its blade covered in cloth. But once he gave it to me and told me to remove the cloth it grew warm and glowed. and Mr, Yama gave me a necklace that was a sliver dog howling. next thing I knew I was smelling something strange and woke up here."

Everyone went into deep thought. It was Sango who broke the silence. "Wait if the sword glowed that normally means the sword recognized Vivian as its master mate and dared not hurt her"

I shook my head and put my bowl of ramen down. "That's not possible I didn't know him till I got here. Kagome please is there any way to send me back to our time my grandpa needs me."

Sango frowned "That is indeed strange you said that this Mr, Yama gave you a necklace was it from Sesshomaru parents?"

"How would I know?!"

Kagome put her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "I normally come through the well maybe it will send you back I'll go with you since you'll end up at my house in Japan and we can fly you back to the U.S?"

I smiled at Kagome and hugged her with all my might. "Thank you, Kagome! You're a real lifesaver!"

"But what about the jewel shards?!" Inuyasha yelled Miroku stood and looked at him. "We need a break Inuyahsa to rest and it is about time that Kagome went back home to stock up some of her food."

"Yeah and her ninja snacks!" Yelled Shippo

I giggled as Inuyahsa pouted like a five-year-old. My blood went cold when I heard his icy voice

"Miko you will not take her anywhere she is this Sesshomaru prisoner"

There he stood in his white kimono and long silver hair.

"Son of a bitch" I groaned


	4. Chapter 4

**Vivian Pov**

I was roughly pulled up by my arm by Sesshomaru. I glared at him while the others started to fight with the demon lord.

"Ow! That hurts!" I cried out Sesshomaru pulled me behind him and faced the others

"I'll take my leave now half breed.". Kagome stepped up to him while also glaring

"Now hold on Sesshomaru Vivian didn't do anything wrong! You can't treat her like an object!"

Sesshomaru looked down at me and I quickly removed my teeth as I was about to bite him. He looked back to Kagome still holding my arm tightly

"The girl stays. She will not go back"

Inuyasha pulled out at his sword and pulled Kagome back. He eyed Sesshomaru "She is a human Sesshomaru. What do you want with a human as far as I can remember you hated humans."

I nodded shortly I did read and Mr, Yama did say he hated humans did he not? Sesshomaru took one step towards his brother who looked more than ready to fight while his nails dug deeper in my arm and I saw it drew blood. With both brothers looking right in the eyes Sesshomaru spoke.

"What the girl has to do with me is no concern of yours half breed."

"She is our friend Sesshomaru she can decide for herself" Inuyasha spoke back. I grew impatient as they were talking about me like I wasn't even here! I pulled my arm back and bite back a scream as a small cut became a gash. I glared at Sesshomaru while holding my bleeding arm.

" I don't know what you want! I told you all you wanted to know! I can't give you answers that you seek if I myself don't even know! I hate you and I want to go home!" I all but yelled with tears coming down my face. I wasn't much of a crier but damn I was beyond pissed and homesick. I miss my grandpa. Sesshomaru looked at me with an unreadable expression.

Kagome wanted to comfort me but Sesshomaru picked me up and all I saw was Kagome and her friends grow smaller and smaller. Once I realized that Sesshomaru was flying on a cloud that didn't surprise me everything here was just weird but I was scared of heights!

I kept punching his back and had my eyes closed. "Sesshomaru put me down right now! "

But all heard was nothing.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

_'This girl didn't know when to stop did she?! but why did it bother me so when she said she hated me. Why was I angry at those words. More importantly, why did I care what a human female thought of me?'_

**'You feel guilty for hurting her. She is your mate. Yet you refuse to believe it.'**

_'nonsense she is human and I would never mate a human.'_

**'Yet you still feel guilty'**

_'Begone pest'_

'...'

I didn't hear my beast after that but I did hear the girl who threw up on me?! Thank the Kamis that we reached my castle. I flew right back to my room and slammed the door loud enough that the whole western lands heard. I threw the girl on the bed which she quickly got up.

"Let me go home now! I am not some toy you can throw around!" She screamed I growled and she took a step back which I took a step forward.

"You are to stay here! You are not allowed to leave until I know where you got my mother's necklace!"

The girl's eyes widen she didn't know that the necklace was my mother's I smelt no lie. She looked at me with tearful eyes. "I honestly didn't know it was your mother's like I said Mr, Yama gave it to me. Please let me go home you have your necklace I have to go back to my grandpa please he's sick he needs me!"

There it was again her wanting to come home. Why did it bother me so?! I turned sharply to not see her tears it smelt like sea salt. For some reason, I didn't like to see her cry. Much less smell her tears. I grabbed a new top and threw the one she threw up on away. I walked to the door and stop at the doorknob and turned back to her

"You will stay Kane and Lin will watch over you pull a stunt like this again I can't say I'll be as nice and just make a gash on your arm understood.? I'll make sure Kane cleans up your wound." I opened the door and slammed it closed again with her fits pounding on the other side. I made sure to lock it.

"SESSHOMARU I HATE YOU! LET ME OUT! YOU CAN"T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER!"

I Ignored her and called Kane and Lin. They heard the girl who was still yelling and pounding the door and looked back at me. "Kane make sure her wound is clean Lin make sure she eats I'll make sure Jarken brings up human food for her. And if she manages to escape again long friends or not I will kill you both."

They both nodded their heads knowing he meant every word. Once they saw him leave Lin turned to Kane.

"Kane go get Vivian a first aid kit I'll stand watch," Lin said Kane nodded both turned at the sound of sobbing coming from the girl. Kane frowned and shook his head

"Poor Vivian." Lin pushed Kane and Kane went to get the first aid kit.

Little did they know that Sesshomaru hid his scent and aura. _'So Vivian is her name?'_

Kane and Lin knocked on the door they saw Vivian sitting on the floor looking out the locked window. Her arm was slightly bleeding but she ripped off a piece of cloth to bind her wound. She looked and saw them she shrank back just a bit. Kane frowned at this

"Vivian we aren't upset with you. We're here to-

"Keep me in this prison" Her voice shook

Lin sighed and sat down next her and Kane followed suit with first aid kit in hand. Lin looked at the window with her.

"I think you misunderstood our lord. I think he means well or he wouldn't have brought you back alive."

Kane nodded and grabbed her arm which she didn't mind and Kane worked on her wound and talked.

"I agree to see we've been friends with ice prince since childhood. He was never as kind to humans until you came along. Believe it or not, he has been more gentle with you. Then with any others demon and human alike. none are close to him besides Lin and me"

They just heard her sniff Kane and Lin looked at each other with worried glances. Kane was done with treating her wound. She looked at them with a serious expression

"what's the deal with that necklace anyway?" She asked and Kane and Lin looked unsure to answer her


	5. Chapter 5

**Vivian Pov**

Both Kane and Lin looked unsure to answer my question. I waited until they were ready. It wasn't long until Lin spoke. He looked at the window again as if going back in time to a place he didn't want to revisit.

"Sesshomaru mother she was the best lady of the west. That necklace she made. She always told Sesshomaru it led her to his father. They were a match made in heaven literally. I remember we were young when she told all three of us the story. She said that in this life or the next the necklace will find her son's, future mate. That she infused the necklace with the power of love."

I felt sad for the long past lady of the west. It must have been hard when Sesshomaru father mated a human. But when did his father mate I haven't seen his mother and nothing was ever written about her in the history books or old scrolls I have read? It was like she never existed.

"My lady died when she gave birth to Sesshomaru little sister and the little princess died not long after." Lin continued. My heart broke the mother and child. Lin went on with the story.

"As the west mourned for Lady InuLuna and princess Rin. Sesshomaru was in worse shape all he had was that necklace but his father took it in his care as Sesshomaru didn't want it. And his father mourned in a different way. Eventually, he met Inuyasha mother Izayoi and in a short time mated her. Sesshomaru wasn't always a human hater until his father told him that he had a new human mother and a soon to be a brother. Sesshomaru grew furious as he has just lost his mother not so long ago. He hated his father and hated the woman along with the child that grew within her."

I frowned and wiped my eyes. I looked at Lin Kane had fallen asleep. "But it wasn't Inuyasha's fault like any newborn child be it a demon or human they are innocent they haven't done any wrong or made any sins."

Lin nodded his head in agreement and sighed again "Yes I agree but Sesshomaru didn't see it that way. As we grew older Sesshomaru only spoke to me and Kane. We noticed he was changing. Then lady Izayoi went into labor there was a war between Sesshomaru father and another demon. In short Izayoi and Sesshomaru, father died and Inuyasha had to learn how to survive on his own. When Sesshomaru tried to find his mother necklace on his father body he found it missing and thought that Inuyasha mother stole it and when she died she gave it to Inuyasha and then he tried to kill him many times over it."

I shook my head so many misunderstandings from both brothers. They have both lost a mother and lost the same father. Jarken came in and dropped a plate of food in front of me. "Eat up human" and he left I threw my shoe at him and he kept yelling how his lord will take revenge for him

I rolled my eyes "Mind Jarken he has a crush on Sesshomaru." Kane spoke

I laughed that's too funny. "Nice to see you up, Kane. Not to ruin the moment and I really consider you both friends but what's bugging me is how I ended up with the necklace and I can't be his assness mate I have to get home to my grandpa"

Lin nodded his head and was quiet for a minute. "Yes, I also wonder that as well. You are like Kagome a time traveler we don't find it weird as you think we have met and spoken to the young Miko. "

I got up and shook my legs they have fallen asleep. I have been sitting down for much too long. Lin and Kane also stood. "Can you both lead me to him please I'll like a word with him"

Kane and Lin looked at each other. I sighed. "I promise I won't try to escape I don't want you guys to get in trouble and I won't beat you guys again." I laughed at the last part.

Lin and Kane both rose an eyebrow at me I gave them the sweetest smile I can master. Kane patted my head "By the way where did you learn those skills?"

I smiled bigger and giggled when I patted Kane shoulder when he pouted " That my friend is a story for another time."

They walked me down a lot of hallways and I wondered how I even managed to escape the first time this place was huge! After a few twist and turns, we finally made it to the door and both Kane and Lin pushed me forward. _' cowards'_ I thought

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "come in"

I walked in and saw Sesshomaru at a desk looking over what looked like important papers. I cleared my throat and he looked up.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

I knew she was at the door I wasn't gonna yell at Kane and Lin as I wanted to see. Feels like whenever am not with her I feel empty. She walked up to me without fear I was impressed. Her lavender and lilies smell a welcoming scent.

"Sesshomaru I would like to make a compromise." She spoke without even a waver in her voice I raised my eyebrow at her

"Oh? and what makes you think I'll agree?"

She took a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes her brown eyes struck me and melted my ice cold heart just a little. They were beautiful.

"I will stay and won't make any trouble for you or to others in your home. I promise to stay until you find a mate that is a demoness and only then will I leave. BUT! I can go home twice a month."

My hand made a fist again. I grew angry at this again she wanted to go home and leave me!

**'You love her'**

I know my beast was right how this happened I don't know. All I know is that twice a month was too long for me. I got up from my chair and looked at her.

"Make it once a month and instead of finding a demoness how about I mate you instead?"

Her blush was sexy as hell and I wondered how she'll look underneath me. She glared at me with her blush still in place.

"I am only 16 Sesshomaru I am not looking to get married and even if I did it sure as hell won't be you"

I slammed my hands on the desk making her jump "THAN WE HAVE NO DEAl!"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU ANYWAYS I WAS JUST BEING NICE BUT you're A COMPLETE DICK WITH NO HEART!"

I will lose my patience with her so I yelled for Kane and Lin to take her back to my room.

"MAKE SURE TO LOCK HER IN THERE!"

"SESSHOMARU YOUR DEAL IS INSANE I WILL NEVER MATE YOU EVEN IF YOUR THE LAST HUMAN OR DEMON ON THIS EARTH!"

She screamed as she was dragged out of the room. The door slammed shut still I was pissed off and threw the papers off my desk. I had to get some fresh air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sesshomaru Pov**

I left the castle and left the girl under Lin and Kane's care. I knew they were fond of her and I Don't blame them that Vivian can make anything cold and deadly into something sweet and loving with only her smile and how she walked and talked. I saw her only smile when she was with my half brother and that smile was breathtaking. It was like everyone and everything disappeared and all I saw was her and her smile. I got to hand it to her she turns heads everywhere she goes fully clothes might I add. She held innocence and I smelt no male on her. She was pure.

Just thinking about it made me hard as a rock. I grew upset as I remembered her words.

_'I'll never mate you! Even if your the last human or demon on earth"_

I growled at her words. I finally reached my destination I looked around and a feeling I haven't felt for a long time came over me.

**'Sadness'**

_'It appears so.'_

I walked up to the two tombstones one big and one small. I kneeled down at the foot of it.

"Mother, sister. I have been busy I couldn't visit. But mother what is this curse you left me with. This girl is not yet a woman. She is pure. I don't know what to do."

As usual nothing but the wind blew. I grew angry that I didn't receive an answer I so craved. I didn't see how the blue light formed. It floated over to mothers grave I pulled out my sword.

"If you demon dare to touch my mother's and sister's resting place I'll kill you"

"My my Sesshomaru is that how you speak to your mother? Besides, it will be hard to kill someone who has already died"

My eyes grew wide as my mother stood no floated in front of me. She smiled at me and looked me up and down.

"Sesshomaru how handsome you turned out"

"Mother, how is this possible?"

Mother smiled at me the one I knew only she can wear that smile. A mother's smile knowing she was proud of her children. Her ghost like hand touched my cheek yet I felt nothing. She still wore her white dress she was buried in. It now holds a blue like tint as a reminder she was still gone.

"My dear Sesshomaru I have been hearing you. The curse you speak of is not so. The girl is smart beautiful and you know what to do. She is the one your soul mate"

"You know who she is don't you mother?"

Again his mother smiled.

"I do but I know her name not. See not only did I infuse the necklace with love but the power to find someone who will change your ice cold heart. She wasn't born of this time but the next. With her, our race will live on."

I raised my eyebrow at her. Vivian was born in the same time as Inuyasha's Miko. But how did she come in contact with mother's necklace?

"How did Vivian come to be with your necklace mother?" I asked

" Sesshomaru I know you know the only one has had it. The answer is clear as the moon in the sky."

I looked down not willing to admit I felt bad for tossing it back to father. My eyes widened as realization hit me. His mother spoke in a motherly tone that meant business.

"Sesshomaru the feeling of hate for your father is unjust. He had found love after being alone for so long. I do not hold any ill will towards him its time you forgave him my son"

I didn't say anything but held my tongue.

"Son if you wish to win the girl's heart be understanding and help her. She has her own problems and her own battles to fight. And if you lose her a girl like Vivian don't come around twice."

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know more than what you say, mother"

Mother nodded her head and smiled. " I always do my son but the rest you must figure out yourself. I suggest you go now before the girl disappears."

With that mother left as quickly as she came. My eyes bled red as I figured out what mother said. She was planning to escape again!

**Meanwhile with Vivian**

I kept throwing things around asshole's room. The nerve of him! Mating him really!? Has he lost his mind ?! Kane and Lin was outside the door trying to calm me down as they didn't want to face my anger.

"Miss Vivian please Sesshomaru does hold feelings for you just give him a chance" Lin spoke

Kane nodded his head "Vivian is scary when she is angry"

I growled something his iceness will be proud. Wait why would I think that. I threw a nearby vase and threw at the door. That stopped them from talking.

I grew tired and threw myself on the bed. I couldn't leave the door was locked and guarded and the windows were the same locked. I punched the pillow I felt bad cause the pillow didn't do anything and it was comfy but its comfyness annoyed me. I jumped when there was a light tapping on the window. Outside was Kagome I rushed over to her.

I was happy to see her and I know the others weren't far away. She mouthed 'I'll get you out of here'

I looked at the door knowing it won't be long that Kane and Lin will find out they were here. I looked back at Kagome.

'Two guards are at the door'  I mouthed back

Kagome smiled and worked on the lock from the outside and once it opened I was shocked. Kagome pulled me out the room I almost screamed but Kagome covered my mouth I was on Kiala her bigger and flame version of herself.

I looked at Kagome once I knew I wouldn't fall off and smiled at her. "Respect Kags"

Kagome laughed and Kilala speed into the night. I looked back at the castle a feeling of sadness came over me. I looked at Kagome

"How did you get here without the guards knowing you were there?"

Kagome grew shy and rubbed her head. "Well, I mask my aura pretty well and picking the locks were easy."

I smiled at her and grabbed her hand "Thanks Kagome"

She smiled "No problem though we known each other for a little while I feel like we're best friends. Now listen the well is in Inuyasha forest and it will send you back I'll make sure it will but if you ever want to come back I'll tell my mom that you're more than welcome to use it"

I looked at her she knew what I was feeling and she didn't judge cause she knew how it felt and feels. Kilala landed and the rest of her friends were there smiling as we walked up to them. Sango and Mrikou wished me a safe journey and Kagome and Inuyasha hugged me. Inuyasha was sat cause he told Kagome to hurry up as they still got to look for jewel shards to find.

Kagome and I jumped in the well. I saw blue light and pinks purples and yellows swirled around me. I smiled

_'Home here I come.' _


	7. Chapter 7

**Vivian** **Pov**

When the colors faded me and Kagome climbed out of the well. I met her mother she was a wonderful woman and its easy to see where Kagome got her lovely personality. They were able to send me home I told myself that I would pay them back for their kindness. It was a long flight back to the U.S and a very sad one.

Not knowing my feelings have come to love the era I was in or more of a certain demon lord. But I couldn't stay. Grandpa needed me more than anyone He was all I had left. Also, need to kick an old man's ass. I kept thinking about his last words to me as I fell into a deep sleep. Something about saving someone. I shrugged and closed my eyes. either way, he'll still get an ass-kicking.

**Dream sequence**

**I was back in the old man's shop right before he sent me back in time as we were talking it was like it was put on fast forward to the part where I couldn't hear. only this time I heard perfectly. I remember us talking about Sesshomaru and how he was. **

**"Please save my son"**

**"what do you mean?"**

I woke up with sweat coming down my forehead my heart beating as fast as a racecar. Looking around me I heard the pilot up above.

"Please stay seated till the aircraft has come to a complete stop it is 8 in the morning here in Los Angeles I hope your flight was well"

Knowing We landed soon I came to a realization Mr, Yama wasn't just any old man. No only a father can have that look for their child who went down the wrong path. My heart began to beat even faster. Mr, Yama was Sesshomaru Father?!

I didn't care about jet lag I hardly felt it. I was trained not to feel any as my late parents taught me. I ran all the way to the bookshop knowing he was there. My Gut feeling told me so. I slammed the door wide open as I busted in sweat covering my face. Mr, Yama didn't jump but his eyes did widen as if he couldn't believe I was there. I grabbed his shirt as I pulled him to my face.

"Old man nice that we meet again. I know who you are and who Your son is."

Mr, Yama pulled his shirt free and smiled at me "Well Ms, Vivian I knew you were one clever girl. Seeing how your parents were part of the secret service and very skilled assassins. Though I wonder how you came back."

I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped back. " You knew who I was before I came here didn't you. Who my parents were. How long were you searching for me?"

Mr, Yama chuckled "My dear I can hardly look up anything seeing how all your information is highly secure. Tell me how is my son"

I glared at him feeling angry and hurt. " You have no right to ask that. All this time you were alive all this time you could've gone back! To protect not only one but Two! Two sons! Yet you are here cowering in your fear of what will happen once they found out!"

Mr, Yama punched the wall beside me next to my head yet I didn't flinch or felt any fear. I am of course a train and a skilled killer. I saw Mr, Yama transform into his demon self. His eyes bleeding red as he grew angrier.

" You have no idea how much I wanted to go back to see my sons but what's done is done!"

I pushed him back and glared. " We all have choices Mr, Yama or should I say Mr, Toga Tashio. Yet you did nothing! when your son's needed you most you were to believe to be dead. I will bring you back they didn't deserve what they have gone through."

Toga smiled at me still I felt no fear. " I was right you have fallen for my oldest I bet he did as well. But Ms, Lopez do you know what your parents killed? or what they sought to rid the world of?"

Though I did want to know I was better off not knowing. Grandpa said so. My parents were murdered I couldn't get enough details as it was soon covered up by the order of the setting moon. I was still training at the time they were killed. I was the youngest with the highest IQ and best in all my classes. But there are things where even I couldn't get into to. Grandmother left as she wasn't fond of me or my mother we weren't good enough for my father. Grandpa was left to care of me.

"Your parent's death had to do with that grandmother of yours and the demons that killed your parents were not there by accident." Toga said.

I stepped back feeling like I've been punched in the gut but didn't show it.

"You're lying demons don't exist in this time my parents worked for the order of the setting moon a group of elite soldiers founded by the government."

Toga just smiled and I knew what he said was the truth I was about to ask him more but a police offer rushed in.

He looked between me and Toga mostly Toga as he was still in his ancient time outfit. He looked at me again

"Am sorry to interrupt miss but are you, miss Vivian Lopez?"

I nodded my head "Yes sir may I ask how do you know my name?"

"Ma'am I was told by your teachers that you will be more likely here than anywhere. Please miss Vivian we must go to the hospital it's your grandfather he had a heart attack"

My eyes widen and began to water without looking back I ran once again but to see my grandpa.

**Hospital**

I made it to the hospital and ran to the front desk. Where two nurses were I slammed my hands on the desk out of breath the two nurses looked scared

"Louis Lopez Am his granddaughter which room is his."

The nurse by the computer looked up his room and quickly said his room number.

"Room 206 Ma'am I Will need your I.D."

"No time!"

Again I ran to meet my grandfather. When I got there the doctor happens to walk out my steps slowed and the doctor looked at me with a face of pity. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You have five minutes we did everything we can but your grandfather just won't make it besides a heart-attack your grandfather has suffered a few punches to the chest head and ribs. Am surprised he lasted this long"

I gripped his robes tightly tears in my eyes and looked at the doctor's eyes.

"Doctor there must be a way to save him please! If its money issues please know that it won't be a problem. Please! He's all I have left."

The doctor sighed and looked into the room and back at me again. "Ma'am it would be different if your grandfather wanted to fight to live. He's been asking for you please go in don't miss the little time you have left with him."

I watched the doctor leave with every step he took the hope I have for my grandfather to live was taken away. I wiped my eyes and took a shaky breath and walked into my grandfather's room. My hand went to my mouth to cover my gasp there my grandfather lay with tubes helping him breathe and a bandage around his head. My heart was torn to pieces my body numb.

"Vivi My dear sweet granddaughter."

I sat into the empty chair by the bed and grab his hand smiling sadly as a few tears fell.

"Am here grandpa. Am sorry I wasn't there to protect you.

Grandpa smiled at me I can tell he was in pain yet he still smiled.

"Vivi it's time for me to go don't cry I knew you were in good hands with Mr, Tashio."

"Grandpa, how did you who Mr, Yama was Toga Tashio?"

Again grandpa smiled at me. " Who do you think funded the house of the setting moon? I am an old man Vivian I know more than you know. Listen your parents died not of an accident but an ambush arranged by your grandmother. We didn't kill demons who were innocent but those who killed and were bad and we didn't just do that for demons but humans as well. Know that whoever you met in the past is here as well hiding your grandmother is working beside him. What you must do is go back and kill one named Naraku. Or all will be last. I am sorry my love I cannot go with you on this mission. But know I am so proud of you and what a beautiful young lady you have become."

I was at lost for words my grandmother did this I didn't know she was that cold and heartless. I looked at my grandpa and held it softly in my hand.

"Did she do this to you, grandpa?"

He didn't say anything just softly said "Go"

His eyes closed and had let out a big breath. Then nothing but the beeping sound of the machine.

"Grandpa? Grandpa wake up! Grandpa, please! Don't leave me! I can't do this without you Grandpa open your eyes! Nurse! Nurse!"

I got up and out the door and grab the nurse closest to me "Nurse please it's my grandpa."

The nurse's eyes widen and ran into the room as well as the doctor from before. The nurse tried to take his place but shook her head as she looked at the doctor. The doctor sighed and looked at me.

"He's okay right! He's going to be okay Tell me he's going to be okay!"

The doctor stood in front of me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Am so sorry. He's gone"

My body shook my eyes blurred and blind rage filled me. I pushed the doctor off me and screamed.

"NO NO NO! HE WON"T LEAVE ME!"

"Doctor she's having a meltdown she's in hysterics she will hurt self we must put her under before she harms herself."

"NO NO GRANDPA! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The nurse and the doctor tried to pin me down but to no use. I wasn't aware of someone running up from behind and sharp pain was felt on my neck. The last thing I saw was Mr, Tashio with a sad look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I woke up feeling nothing. I laid in a hospital the same one where the only family I have left died the night before. Tears beginning to surface "_Grandpa"_

"Now now save those tears. Crying won't get you anywhere"

I turned my head softly to the door of my hospital room and saw Toga there. I huffed and looked away.

"I know you're mad at me for putting you down for a nap. I am also very sorry about your grandfather he was a good man." Toga continued

"Don't speak about my grandfather. You don't know anything about what am going through" I angrily said

Toga sat down beside me and looked a bit angry not at me but at himself. I looked at him I can see that he wanted to say something but didn't want. He looked at me for a moment and decided to speak.

"You are wrong when my first wife died along with my daughter Rin. I was lost depressed I felt hopeless as I couldn't save my own wife and daughter to protect them from death hands. I have lost my way along with my son Sesshomaru. I wasn't there when he needed me most. I left him to grieve alone and he had suffered from it. Then I met Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. She was beautiful kind loving and understanding. She made me feel again. We fell in love but another had loved her he hated demons and hated the fact that she was with a demon little did he know we were already husband and wife. Soon he found out that Izayoi was with child as her belly grew. He planned a well-thought plan. Made Izayoi trust him and not fearful of him. I knew something was wrong as Izayoi went into labor. Inuyasha was early excited to see my newborn pup I ran to get the best house nurses to help us. That was my mistake. By the time I got back the man that loved Izayoi killed her as he finished pulling the dagger out of her heart and he was about to kill Inuyasha but I stopped him inraged with the loss of my second mate, I killed the man and those around me. After a while, once my rage turned to grieve I had left Inuyasha at the hands of those in my castle and walked for who knows how long. A woman Miko had found and felt my grief. She made me an offer that if I helped her there is hope that those who harmed my late wife and many others who were evil will be stopped in the future. I only needed to do one thing and that it will have major consequences"

I looked at Toga in shock along with sadness rage and pity for the man. My hands turned to fits as I realized what he meant.

"You had to leave behind your sons and everything you knew to go to the future to start the order of the setting moon."

Toga nodded his head and looked at me. I know I shouldn't have done it but it just came over me. I slapped him across the face. Toga's eyes widen with a tint of red in them. I threw the covers off me and walked over to Toga anger filling me.

"Out of sadness, you left not one but two son's alone. Though I know not of the loss of a mate that shouldn't be the reason to leave your sons. Inuyasha has been called half breed a curse has been hurt cause you refused to be there for him! Sesshomaru not only distaste humans cause he couldn't grieve the loss of his mother and sister but blames Inuyasha for being born when it was not his fault he was an innocent child who was thrown to the world's cruelty without anyone to give him guidance. Sesshomaru tried to kill him more than once and vice versa. If they had you and you would've have taught them and make them understand none of this would have happened. You left out of selfishness through the order is a good reason it's not enough to leave your family those boys know nothing of love that comes from family maybe Sesshomaru does at one point but Inuyahsa knows nothing of it. You left cause you couldn't be a parent alone when they needed you most you took an easy way out and left them to fend for themselves."

I glared at him with all I had. I took a deep breath and looked at the clock. I know what has to be done I will not fail my mission. But first things first. I looked back at Toga who hasn't said anything.

"we have to get going am done being sad now is the time to take action We will go to my place and grab my things and a few others. I am going back this time everyone has a chance. Naraku and my grandmother will pay for what they have done."

Toga got up to his full height and looked down on me. I stared back not feeling at all scared.

"What makes you think you can order me around," He asked

I smiled at him and giggled. " Well since you put me down for a 'nap' and sent me 500 years in the past I say you owe me and we both know if you were to fight not only will you lose but you will lose cause you haven't fought in ages and my moves are unfamiliar to you though you started the order of the setting moon we have kept our fighting methods and our little toys a secret from the founders oh that will be just you." I smiled again and looked at Toga whos eyes were once again wide

"Looks like even father and mother had their reasons for not trusting you Toga" I said


	9. Chapter 9

Toga ended up going with me to my house. I got everything from every drawer and every gadgets we will need. I cleaned everything from top to bottom. and let's just say I had a lot of bags. Toga stayed watching as I moved about the house. I had one thing left to do and it wasn't for me but for those who have helped me.

I reread the paper and made sure the checek was the right amount. I smiled sadly if I can help them the way my parents would have I know they'll be safe. After everything was ready to move I gasped and ran back upstarirs of my two story house that now isnt my own. when I got downstairs toga looked at what I had in my hand.

"What is so special about that necklace?" He said

It wasn't anything special but a simple heart locket. It was a soft pink. I smiled as I softly put it around my neck. "It was my mother's inside is a picture when I was young my parents me and grandpa there was a time where we lived and laughed when you told me grandmother was behind all these attacks and killed not just my parents my grandpa as well I knew that's what they were always fighting about"

Toga didn't say anything I knew he wouldn't. I jumped a little when he places his arm around my shoulder in a one arm hug I smiled as words didn't need to be said.

We went back to the bookshop and Toga went to grab Sesshomaru sword. I sent out the check and the papers. I knew they will get it before I made back to the feudal era.

Toga held out the sword for me to touch he smiled as we both had little lights surrounding us I looked at him in a panic if he didn't let go he would also go back in time!

**Kagome's home**

A boy who is now a handsome teen came into his house calling for his mother. in his hands were two letters. The mother saw her son with red puffy cheeks and was out of breath as a mother she ran to her son worry clean on her face.

"Souta what's the matter?! breathe and catch your breath!"

Souta sister Kagome was coming down the stairs back from the best to stock up some supplies much to Inuyasha dislike and looked at Kagome and handed her

two small letters a smile came to her lips as she saw the name written on the envelope. She missed that girl she became like a sister to her in the little time she knew her. She opened the first letter and read out loud.

**Dear Higurashi family,** **I couldn't be more thankful to have come across a family like you to repay all of you I have two gifts and you cannot refuse as it has already been placed in your bank account. There is no use of it for me. I also fear we will come across a lot of danger here and in the past. So to protect you and your family I leave you the deed for my late parents two story house it has enough room for everyone. All will be explain how I was able to do all this. As well there is $9,00000 in souta your mother and grandpa as well as you Kagome in your bank. as well as a $4,000 in check. I give all this to as I want the best for your family rest assured none of this is done Ileaglly again All will be explained soon** **Love,** **Vivian Lopez XOXO**

**Sesshomaru castle**

Sesshomaru was beyond seeing red everything that was glass was sent flying and glass shards were lying on the floor. Those two idiots! They had one job one! Though he had to give the half breed Miko credit most Mikos can't do a cloaking spell that well. His inner beast wasn't in rage like he was which only made him more annoyed

**"She'll be back"**

_++-at makes you so sure?!"_

**"Mate always come back"**

Sesshomaru sent another vase smashing to the wall. A knock was heard and Lin and Kane walked in. I growled as they came closer.

"Oh stop your drama and go get a bone we miss her just as much as you do," Kane said Lin shoved his elbow to shut him up

"What he means is this" Lin held up a piece of paper with some writing on I snatched it from his hands Kane muttered "No need for snatching"

I rolled my eyes at them as I read the letter and recognized the writing I looked back at them.

"Gather my men and meet me at Inuyasha forest and tell the half breed and his friends to meet us there as well," I said and speeded off with Kane yelling behind " Wait! what's at Inuyasha forest?!"

Kane looked at Lin and asked, "Did you read that letter, Lin?"

Lin shook his head and looked at the mess his friend left behind. "Whatever it is it might be bad as well as good did you notice his eyes they tinted red for a split second"

Kane grunted and crossed his arms "Lin your not fun breaking rules can be fun ya know!"

Lin chuckled and patted his shoulder "Don't worry friend I miss her as well but I have a feeling she'll be back"

**Kaede Hut**

"Finally Kagome! It's about time you got back we got jewel shards to find! Oh did you bring ramen?!"

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome huffed and set her big yellow bag on the ground inside Kaede hut. Her friends noticed the worry on her face.

Sango was petting Kirara got up and placed her hand on her friend shoulder. "Kagome what is wrong we know that look"

Kagome sighed and was about to explain when a demon rushed in Inuyhasa who was going through Kagome's bag looking for his precious ramen ran to Kagome and put her behind him with sword drawn.

"Excuse me for the intrusion ms, Kaede I have a message from my lord Sesshomaru he asked that Inuyasha and company to meet him and his army at the well in Inuyasha forest said it was an emergency"

Kagome eyes narrowed face more with worry. "Is there something wrong with the well'

The guard sighed like he was in a hurry "Miko there's no time we must hurry"

Then as fast he came he left. Kagome and the others wasted no time and grabbed their weapons and ran in the direction of the well.

**Inuyasha Forest the well**

I opened my eyes once I felt the ground beneath my feet. I looked up and saw Toga. He smiled at me and held my shoulders. "It's time to face the music you have changed me in many ways, Vivian, your grandfather would be proud"

I smiled with tears in my eyes and touched my mother's necklace.

All of a sudden I was pushed behind Toga and a wave of guards surrounded us. Eyes wide and confused I grabbed my dagger ready to fight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome I smiled and pushed Toga arm away and took a step forward but a guard held his sword to my neck. I glared at him and said in a low tone

"If you are smart you'll lower your sword I am not your enemy but if you dare hurt me or my friend here I will kill you and you wouldn't even have enough time to even blink"

"Vivian!" Kagome yelled I smiled at her and tried to go to her but once again I felt my breath being taken away and I found I was being held by big strong arms. A Nose smelling my neck and a low growl.

I was beginning to lose my oxygen and I patted the person's back "Sesshomaru I can't breathe!"

Sesshomaru growled again but set me down gently. But he kept an arm wrapped around my waist as if I was going to disappear if he didn't. I turned around to see Toga being cuffed with what looked like a rope I ran to the guards and broke their hands. " Are you outta of your mind?! Touch him again and I'll rip your throats out!"

Sesshomaru grabbed my waist again and held a bit tighter his nails piercing my skin. "Father you have some nerve to lie about your death"

He looked at me and I see stricks of red in his eyes "And you have explaining to do as well and we have to discuss your punishment for breaking my men's hands"

I looked at him in disbelief Inuyasha made his way through and stood next to his brother. "You mean this old man is our old man?"

Sesshomaru "hnd' and looked back at Toga "Half breed this is our father who sadly made you and tinted our bloodline"

Toga snapped then and punched Sesshomaru in the gut everyone gasp waiting for the fight to go overboard.

"I didn't want to believe Vivian when she told me that you disgraced your brother and treat him awfully and I know full well you both tried to kill each other have you boys know nothing about being a family?!"

I flinched at how deep and low Toga voice can get it was a bit frighting. Sesshomaru looked at his father with such hatred It made me feel uneasy. "maybe we don't know cause you were supposed to be dead as died saving that half breed who is weak"

I gasped and Inuyasha ears dropped. Miroku stepped in between the small family and me and tried to defuse any anger. "Gentlemen there seems to be a time and place for all this but we first like to welcome Ms, Vivian back "

I smiled at the monk and mouth a 'thank you' Sesshomaru looked at me and then the others he picked me up and said to the guards "Take my father and put him in the dungeons half breed keep up"

"Hey! what are you doing put me down! You can't do that to Toga he's your father Sesshomaru put me down now!"

But I fell on deft ears and Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and we were speeding and the air was making my hair run wild. As soon as we got there I was put in the same room I was placed in before Sesshomaru slammed his door.

I realized all my bags were left at the well and panic swelled within me but other matters were more important as the angry demon lord was coming close to me

"Have you any idea how much you being gone has cause?!''

''My being gone?! My grandfather just died and you were keeping me, prisoner, here! If I didn't leave I would've have missed any last moments I had with him!"

Sesshomaru stopped and I thought he was going to apologize but I was wrong he pushed me to the bed and gave me a big sniff.

I put my hands on his chest. "quite it Sesshomaru!"

But he kept sniffing me I giggled cause it tickles and he stopped for a minute. "You have a beautiful laugh."

I blushed and tried to get up but he pushed me back down. "Sesshomaru this is getting a bit- AHHH!"

Sesshomaru bit my shoulder hard that tears came out of my eyes. I hit his back hard. "Sesshomaru stop your hurting me!"

His teeth got deeper and I felt my warm blood drip down my neck. The pain was too much that I passed out.

**Sesshomaru Pov**

I knew I shouldn't have done it but it was the only way I knew that she would stay here forever with me. I didn't mean for to pass out. Kane and Lin were guarding her. Kane was esspaiely happy of her renturn. She made everyone smile and laugh she changed so much in such little time. Lin as well he was always quite and always cleaned up after Kane. But since Vivian arrived he has been talkive and even manged to teach Kane a few lessons for his behavior. Vivian was indeed a very kind woman to change such demons to be good demons almost like his brother Miko. I shook my head to clear my thoughts his brother will be here soon I smelt him a while back most likey be here the next morning.

I walked down to the degounes I had some questions for father. When I arrived he was already in a luxury cell the western people still respect him but doesn't dare go against their lord. His father saw him and stood.

" Sesshomaru"

"Father explains how you know Vivian"

His father smiled and leaned on the bars. "She is one special girl isn't she son. Sit and let me tell you"

I listened to him tell his story and why he left. My anger only deepening. I stood up.

"You went to her and the Miko time to form this order of the setting moon that she and her family are a part of? "

Toga nodded and looked in deep thought. '' Son my actions are my actions I cannot undo them but I like to try with both my sons.''

I glared at him and bared my fangs "A little too late for that father" I began to walk away but his words stopped me

"Sesshomaru I know you marked Vivian"

I didn't turn to face him and he continued "I heard her screams and smelt her blood. Her grandfather has just moved on and he left her in my care. Vivian is strong yes but not giving her a choice in the matter will only hurt her and if you hurt her son I will not think twice to teach you a lesson her grandfather was a good respectable man and I see Vivian as my own" he finished

I looked at him from the side back still turned away from him. "Rest assured father I would never harm my mate" and walked away

**Vivain Pov**

I woke up with no pain which I found weird. I was lying in the bed with covers tucked in around me. The door opened wide and Kane and Lin rushed in. Kane picked me up and spun me around. I laughed.

"Vivian! it's so good to see you again! We forgive for leaving us but I knew you would be back you know you would miss this handsome demon!"

I laughed again when Lin shoved him and caught me midair since Kane lost his grip on me. "Lair! I told you that! Vivian, it is a great honor to see you again!" I smiled at them both

"It is amazing to see you both again as well!"

Lin looked at my neck and gasped and muttered under his breath ''prick actually did it''

I looked at Lin with my head to the side "You mean that Sesshomaru is actually a vampire and not a demon and drank my blood?"

Kane shook his head anger clear as day. "No Vivian Dog demons have this thing called mating marks"

I looked back between the two confused seeing that I wasn't getting it Lin sighed.

"Sesshomaru made you a bride to be he marked you with his teeth you can't see it but the mark of the moon between your neck and shoulder blade makes you the next lady of the west."

I had a hard time swallowing the lump in my throat but the only word I can get out was "wha


End file.
